The Art Of Black Cats
by Emily325
Summary: To cut a long story short... Lila is trying to turn all of Marinette's friends against here... and it's working. The only flaw in her plan though is a certain blond boy with stunning green eyes and his cousin. (Yes Felix and Bridgette are in this story. I have recently fallen in love with them) Rated T to be safe
1. Prologue

**The Art Of Black Cats**  
 _ **Prologue**_

'Lila… you've ruined everything... Mari's relationship with her friends, my father's trust in me and you even managed to make Brigette turn on her cousin. Oh, Marinette I'm so sorry-'

BANG!  
I look up from my hiding spot and see the Akuma out in the courtyard roaming around… well, as much as I can see from the stupid but safe spot I've chosen to hide at.

'Why did I tell her to take the high road!? I should've asked if she wanted my help to take her down. This is all my fault.'  
I've been off focus for too long. The tap and whisper in my ear startling me.

"Adrien! Thank god I found you everyone was really worried when they couldn't find you," they whisper.

"I'm fine, but you shouldn't be out here. I have a feeling the Akuma might be after you." I whisper back.

Their face turns to a look of surprise, "Me? Why would it be after me?"

"Lila you know why. You caused this, "I growl out.

She scoffs, like the uptight bitch she is. "I didn't cause Marinette to have a temper tantrum that's on her," she shoots back.

"Lila you went after her. You made sure she got upset. You caused the entire class and her fucking cousin to turn on her. The only thing you never accounted for was me and Felix."

She seems to shrink under my gaze.

"I have my reasons-"

"Really? And what are they?"A voice from above asks.

Lila looks up, body starting to tremble.


	2. Chapter 1:On My Way

Chapter 1: On My Way

 _Marinette POV_

1 week before…

"MARINETTE IF YOU WON'T GET OUT OF BED YOU'LL MISS MS. BUSTIER'S MEETING!"

 _Agh I don't wanna get up!_

"Marinette? Marinette… ah please forgive me. MARINETTE!" I hear in my ear.

"AHHH! BRIDGETTE! Why?"

"You're going to miss Ms. Bustier's meeting, so I'd get a move on." She replies simply.

I look at my phone. 6.57 am

"AH! Why'd you guys let me sleep in!" I yell.

I jump out of bed running around my room getting things as I put on my clothes. I barely talk to my mother as I run downstairs to the bakery.

"Bye Dad! Oh, wait I didn't say bye to mum." I contemplate going back up.

 _No. You'll be late. Just yell up the stairs._

I run back to the stairs and yell "BYE MUM! LOVE YOU!"

"Love you too sweetie!" she yells back.

"Mari! Come on!"

"Coming Bridge."

When we get to school we have 1 minute to get to class before the meeting starts. We run up the stairs and make it to class just as she starts to speak.

MAMA MAMA

 _Adrien POV_

"Right that- "

The door bursts open.

"Sorry I may have slept in," Marinette says.

"Really? 'May have' If we let you sleep we'd miss a whole day of school!" Bridgette jokes.

At that the class bursts into laughter.

Clap Clap

"Ok everyone, settle down, girls please take your seats."  
"Yes, miss."

As they sit down I smile and wave at Marinette. She goes red, but she waves and smiles back.

I look back at Ms. Bustier ready to listen.

"Right where were we. Thank you, everyone, for getting here early, I know most of you hate getting up early on a Monday, but we have to discuss an important topic. As you may know, Hawkmoth is a magical villain who can transform people into Akumas. The school board has discussed that we find a way for people to stop being Akumatized in school."

At this everyone's mouth drops.

Chole puts up her hand.

"Yes, Chole."  
"Ms how exactly are we going to stop getting people akumatized? It's not our fault some people are weak and can't handle some things."

"Yeah, Chloe has a point Ms," I reply.

Everyone looks at me surprised.

"Well, not the weak bit but some people are more sensitive than others. So, let's say… hmmm, let's say I was talking to Marinette and she said something I didn't agree with and we had a full-on argument where let's say… I say something outrageously mean and she breaks down crying. We can't help what we say in those sorts of moments and Akumas feed off of negative emotions, and to be honest one way to have fewer akumas would be and no offense Chloe but to kick Chloe out of school." I clarify.

Everyone stares at me… even Felix.

"What? I'm just pointing out the facts."

"What that I'm sensitive… gee thanks." A voice replies.

 _Marinette. Sh*t._

I turn around and look at her.

"I wasn't saying it to say you're sensitive I just picked someone as a what-if situation came into my head."

She searches my eyes as if she's looking for any signs that I might be lying. When she finds none, she nods her head slightly.

Ring ring ring ring.

"O-ok class today we are learning about…"

BFBFBFBFBF

 _Bridgette POV_

At lunch…

As we sit at our usual table we start a conversation about anything. At first, it was about what Ms. Bustier was talking about then it was what was going through everyone's head at that point and THEN we were talking about what Adrien said. Let's just say it was a full-on debate about if it was necessary or not. We concluded that it was and moved on.

"So, Bridgette…" Adrien starts "What do you like about Felix exactly?"

I snort. "What?"

I'm guessing he asked now because Felix went to the bathroom.

"You heard me" He replies smugly.

I give him the coldest glare I can muster… but I give in.

"Agh I like him cause he's… he's…"

"He's Handsome? Hot? Cute? Please go on."

I stare at him again but this time I smile.

"He may be Hot and handsome but that's not why I like him. I like him because he's brutally honest… most of the time. I also like him cause he's not afraid to speak his mind or back down when someone he cares about is in a bad situation. I like him 'cause even though the wears this mask of 'I'm so cool I don't need any friends' he's just like us on the inside. He's funny smart kind and caring. That Adrien is why I don't just like I love Felix."

Everyone at the table stares at me.

"He's behind me, isn't he?" I ask. Everyone nods their heads slowly.

I stand up and turn around.

"Hi, Felix! I was just leaving so you don't have to put up with my constant annoying voice. Bye!" I say cheerfully.

As I walk away I turn towards them again. "And no, I'm not embarrassed he heard me!" I yell at them.

AFAFAFAFAFAF

 _Felix POV_

 _A few minutes earlier_

 _Finally, Lunch._

"Hey, guys I have to use the bathroom Brb."

I walk to the bathroom and see Lila and Chloe.

 _Hu that's unusual they hate each other… Humm, They look deep in conversation, I wonder..._

I walk closer to them, careful to make sure they don't see me.

"Chole that's genius! How do you come up with these things!?"

"Oh, you know I just do!"

"Ok, so all you have to do is get Adrien away from them got it."

"Yep! Just make sure you sound believable because as you know she barely ever gets into trouble for things like this."

"Gottcha alright let's do this!"

As their walking away, I see something shiny I try to get a closer look but end up knocking something over. I forget about going to the bathroom and rush back over to my friends… only to hear Bridgette say "I like him 'cause even though the wears this mask of 'I'm so cool I don't need any friends' he's just like us on the inside. He's funny smart kind and caring. That Adrien is why I don't just like I love Felix."

Everyone stares at her then they notice me standing open-mouthed a foot behind her.

"He's behind me, isn't he?" she asks. Everyone slowly nods their heads.

She gets up, gathers her things and turns around.

"Hi, Felix! I was just leaving so you don't have to put up with my constant annoying voice. Bye!" she says all too cheerfully.

I watch her leave at a normal pace when she turns around and yells "And no I'm not embarrassed he heard me!" and as soon as she says it she turns back around and heads to her next class.

BMBMBMBMBMBM

Meanwhile in Ms. Bustiers' classroom a girl with a purple jumpsuit paired with an orange jacket with clear grey tights and black ballet flats. Her darkish brown hair flowing down her back with two mini pigtails in front was claiming her necklace was stolen.

"But Ms. Bustier it was her!"

"I'm having trouble believing Marinette Dupain-Cheng would steal your necklace. It's a serious accusation to make!"

"But Ms. Bustier I saw it in her locker! It has to be her!"

"Well how about we go ask her about it and if she says she didn't steal it she should be happy to let us look at her locker."

"Ok…"


	3. Chapter 2: Catch My Breath

Chapter 2: Catch My Breath

 _'_ _Catching my breath, letting it go_ _  
_ _Turning my cheek for the sake of this show_ _  
_ _Now that you know, this is my life_ _  
_ _I won't be told what's supposed to be right'_

 _Marinette POV_

"Could Marinette Dupain-Cheng please head to the principal's office, Marinette Dupain-Cheng please head to the principal's office."

 _Why does the principal want me?_

"Hey Mari, why does the principal want you?" Alya asks.

"I have no idea, see you guys in class."

I walk towards the principal's office not at all worried why I've been summoned... Until I see Chloe out of the corner of my eye walk towards my friends.

 _Uh oh, that's never a good sign…_

When I reach the office, I knock on the door and wait to be let in.

"Come on in.''

I do as I'm told and open the door, only to see Lila Rossi, Ms. Bustier and Mr. Damocles all waiting for me.

"U-um you wanted to s-see-me." I stutter.

"Yes, there has been a theft" replies Mr. Damocles.

"Oh, that's terrible! But why would you need me if there's been a theft? " I ask.

I look over at Lila to see she has a slight smirk that only I have noticed it seems. Ms. Bustier looks kinda uncomfortable which is odd for her because she's normally so happy and bright.

"Ms. Bustier, why am I here?" I ask gingerly.

She looks over to me and studies my eyes.

"Marinette have you ever seen a fox tail pendant?"

"What do you mean by pendant?"

"Like a necklace with an orange and white fox tail on it."  
"Oh yeah, I've seen one of those like Rena Rouge's Miraculous."

"Y-yes like Rena Rouges. Well, Lila had a replica of it and she claims some- "Lila cuts her off.

"It isn't a claim Ms. Bustier I saw it in Marinette's locker!"

"Wait, Woah, slow down you think **I** stole it?!" I half yell.

"Yes." She replies calmly.

"Wh-what why would **I** want your stupid necklace! You know I don't like you so why would I **steal** from you!" I yell.

"Marinette! We don't speak like that to our classmates or anyone!" Ms. Bustier states.

I'm fuming. She thinks she can just say I stole something of hers when she very well knows I don't like her at all! How dare she claim such things.

"Ms. Bustier I didn't steal her necklace! Why would I even need to it's not like I'm jealous of her or anything so why would I steal from her?"

Ms. Bustier looks at me with a sad look in her eyes.

 _Uh oh…_

"Marinette I don't think you would do this but… to make Lila feel more at ease are you comfortable with us looking through your locker?" Ms. asks.

I stare at her "You wanna look through my locker?"

I look over at Lila.

"Well, you shouldn't have anything against it if you didn't steal it… but if your uncomfortable with us going through your things it means your hiding something."Lila asks.

I'm speechless. Literally. Lila's always a step ahead of me, I can never seem to find out why though.

"I-I don't have anything to hide. So yes Ms. Bustier you can look through my locker… but you won't find anything."

"I would hope so…"

 _Meanwhile…_

 _Felixs POV_

"I wonder why the principal wanted Mari." Asks Nino.

"I know right! She doesn't do anything bad, it's not like she steals things from anyone." Alya replies.

 _Hum well Lila and Chloe were talking together so maybe…_

'Clack!'

"Hey losers! Except for you Adri-kins you'd never be a loser. Now, where was I? Oh right, Adrien, I need to talk to you."

"S-sure what do you need Chlo?" my cousin answers.

"In private. Follow me."

"Uh ok…."

As he gets up I grab his arm and whisper "Be careful. I think Lila and Chloe have something to do with Marinette being called to the Principles office."

He nods his head and I let him go.


	4. Chapter 3: Demons

Chapter 3

 _Demons_

 _Adriens POV_

"So, Chloe what did you want to talk to me about."

She clears her throat loudly.

"Adri-kins, sweetie poos, my future husband. You need to stop hanging with Marinette she's a filthy thief and a low life liar." She states confidently.

"I don't think Mari would do that Chloe. She's too kind. She has a heart of pure gold. You really must stop bullying her. If not for her for me. Please?" I give her my best puppy dog eyes.

She rolls her eyes used to my antics.

"Sorry, Adrien. I can't. She's a liar and doesn't deserve you. Now I have a job to do so goodbye." As she walks away, I turn and head back to the table.

When I arrive back to the group, they all look up at me Bridgette with tears in her eyes. My eyes widen. I race the rest of the way back to them.

"What happened, Bridge why are you back?" I ask.

Bridgette takes a breath, "Marinette... She-she was expelled for stealing Lila's necklace." She stutters out. Surprise etches itself onto my face.

Felix looks my way, "She left a few minutes ago if you hurry you might catch her."

My face sets into determination. I nod my head to him and start running for the school's large doors.

As I push myself to go faster, I see her. She's a few blocks ahead, head bowed looking at her feet. I push myself to go as fast as I can.

"Mari?"

She jumps up and squeals turning around so quickly she starts to tumble backward. I catch her by the waist pulling her towards my chest.

"A-Adri-ien?" She whispers.

I pull back a little to see a tear-stained face.

"Oh, Mari... Are you ok?" I ask quietly.

She shakes her head in response.

"I *Hiccup* I just * hiccup* st went into Mr. Damocles office a*Hiccup*And then get t-t-told I *Hiccup* I stole something! Lila was there and Ms. Bustier and they ask to *Hiccup* To look in my locker. I-I was stunned *Hiccup* at first and then I let them..." She goes quiet.

I look into her eyes. Pleading to hear the rest.

She looks up into my eyes and starts crying.

"Just breathe Mari. "I whisper pulling her close.

As she cries, I silently rub her back and whisper soft words of comfort.

After she calms down a bit, she takes a deep breath. Still holding her, she snuggles close before speaking.

"When they l-looked in my locker they found a foxtail pendent. I looked on in surprise. I told them I didn't do it that I would never no matter how much I didn't like someone I would never steal. But they wouldn't listen. They kept calling me a liar and that proof matters more than my word and they had proof. It was in my locker so who else could it have been?" she starts crying softly.

"It's ok Mari, we know you didn't and would never do that. Look at me." I pull back to look into her eyes.

"No matter what people say we've done, whatever they choose to believe whether it be right or wrong you can choose to doubt yourself or face it full on. Mari no matter what happens. Or how bad something might look in your eyes. I will always be here to help you."

"Thank you, Adrien that means a lot. "She answers.

Right at that moment, I feel a sting of something cold hit my head. I look up. Rain.

"It's raining. "I told her curtly.

"I can tell" She giggles.

"Let me walk you home?" I ask.

"Sure." She nods.


	5. Chapter 4: Hurts Like Hell

Chapter 4

 _Hurts Like Hell_

 _Marinette POV_

He walks me down the street and I look over to him. A small smile plastered on my face. I love him yet I'm so afraid that I'll lose him if I tell him. That I'll love and I'll love and I'll lose him. Yet as he walks me home I can do nothing but love him. He keeps me whole. He keeps me balanced. He keeps me from stumbling and falling into despair. Although Alya helps me and comforts me when I feel alone just the thought that he can understand. That he will be by my side when I need the world to slow down. When I need things to just stop. When I want- no when I need the ringing in my ears to stop. He'll be here by my side to help.

I love you Adrien Agreste. And I always will.

 _Adrien POV_

When we get to the front door of her house/apartment/bakery I really don't want to let her leave. I want to stay with her for a while yet I know if I don't get back to school soon I'll be late for class. So I give her one last hug and say my goodbyes.

When I get back to school something seems off. When I near the classroom that feeling only grows. And as I open the door. It multiplies itself by 1000. Lila is crying into Alya's arms at _**Marinette's**_ desk.

"Ah, Lila that's Maris desk." I voice.

She looks up eyes puffy and red.

"Oh, I didn't realize she was still at school after what happened." She sniffed.

I quirk my eyebrow.

"You know she isn't. You were in the room when she was expelled for something she didn't do." I coldly respond.

Her eyes widen "She stole my necklace so I reported her. I didn't think they would be so harsh." She replies in an innocent tone.

"You could have stopped them from expelling her!" I shout.

All eyes turn to me. Everyone's face a look of shock or fear that I had shouted and my tone had gone deadly.

"Adrien stop blaming Lila she didn't know," Alex responds.

"Yes, she did," I state clear traces of protectiveness in my voice.

"Lila knew the whole time it would get Marinette expelled. She's the one who staged it so why wouldn't she know?" I hiss.

That stuns the class.

"Lila would never. Would you Lila?" Max asks.

Lila looks over and fakes being hurt "Never! I would never do that. Marinette was so sweet that when I saw her put my necklace in her locker I was shocked!"

I roll my eyes. "Sure you were."

She turns to look at me. "Adrien I understand your one of her closest friends but your actions right now are scaring me." She whispers.

"Well, maybe they should scare you." I hiss back.

At that everyone's faces turn back into looks of surprise and confusion.

"Adrien, why do you care so much? Marinette surprised us all by taking something that didn't belong to her, but there was blatant proof she took it. Why are you acting like she didn't do it?" Melene asks.

"Because she didn't! She would never!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I growl back.

Everyone jumps back.

"Adrien look I'm sorry about what happened but you're starting to really concern us with your behavior. Why are you acting this way?" Lila asks.

"Because she didn't do it and I love her!" I yell.

My eyes widen.

"I-I. Oh my god. I love Marinette." I whisper to myself.

Everyone looks at me strangely. "Finally!" I hear from somewhere.

"I have to go."

I take one last look at everyone then bolt out the door.

As I run down the halls I see Ms. Buister, carrying what it looks like to be our tests.

"Ah Adrien, why aren't you in class waiting?" she asks.

"I have a very important matter I need to attend to and I don't think I'll be back before the end of the day and if I am back before school ends feel free to reprimand me then!" I shout to her as I run out of the school.

 _Marinette POV_

"Why is life so boring Tiki?"

A sigh sounds from across the room.

"I don't know Marinette. But I do know that you cant sit here daydreaming all day. Get up do whatever school work you have-" "But-" "Yes I know you were expelled but Adrien and Alya will find a way to get you back I'm sure. But for now, catch up and then you can finish your designs." Tiki reasons.

"Your right Tiki there's no point moping around." I declare.

Hopping down from my bed I grab my school bag and empty its contents onto the floor. I grab a few pillows and make myself comfortable. Opening my physics book I start to work. Only to be 10 minutes into a problem that I cant seem to solve no matter how hard I try.

'Ding dong'

I look up from my problem.

"Who could that be?"

I get up from my pillows and head downstairs.

I run to the door and open it not expecting to know who stood behind it.

Gorgeous bright emerald eyes stare back at me.


	6. Chapter 5: Without Me

The Art Of Black Cats

Quick little A/N When I wrote all these chapters I never proofread them first I just trusted myself and went "Well you look good so Publish!" and I was re-reading and polishing up some past mistakes when a reviewer told me it was hard to follow who's pov it was. I completely understand! As I was re-reading I had to read it twice over so I've written at the top of every new POV change whose POV it is. Thank you for pointing that out as I was fixing it!

Chapter 5: Without me

 _Tell me how it feels sitting up there, feeling so high but too far away to hold me._

 _Pov Marinette_

I stare. Not a small petty 'oh my god its Adrien Agreste' stare. A full-on 'Oh my f*cking _god_ its Adrien Agreste' stare.

He's just standing there, in front of me, not saying anything not moving.  
"Mari, honey whose at the door?" My mum shouts.

I come to my senses.

"Oh ah just the mailman! He uh got the wrong house."I shout back as emerald and blue eyes stay locked.

Said emerald eyes widen.

"You just lied to your mum about who was at the door," He states quietly.

I nod, "Yeah I did… Because you're supposed to be in _class_ learning about shit. What the hell are you doing here?! If your father found out you were skipping school for a _girl_ you'd be in deep shit."I whisper.

He nods '' Yeah I don't care, I need to talk to you like right now, in private. And why are you swearing so much?" He silently giggles.

I sigh, "Just wait here a sec.''

He nods his head as I look back into the house searching for my mum. No sign of her.

"Ok come with me," I say

He nods and follows my lead. We creep to my room and I quietly close the hatch behind us.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"I ask.

He takes a breath.

"I love you."He whispers.

My eyes open wide "Wh-what, n-no wha- ho-how-"

"I love you Marinette, with all my heart," He says again looking up from his hands.

A/N Sorry it's short this is just a quick update so I can start a new chapter. This has been sitting on my laptop for months.


End file.
